


Burning Up

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up

Daniel continued to fuss. He wouldn't take any of his chew toys, so not teething, didn't need changing, wasn't hungry. Buffy didn't know what to do. She paced, finally sitting with him in the rocking chair. They'd gotten past his first tooth and managed to catch some sleep. But this fussing was different and she feared she was failing as a mom. This was one of those times she wished her own mom were still here. She would have know immediately what to do. She pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

He was burning up! Getting up and holding him tightly, she ran for the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, she searched for the thermometer, spilling other things onto the floor. Finding it, she put it in Daniel's ear, muttering for it to hurry. When it beeped, she looked at the numbers.  One hundred and one. Daniel had a fever. She had to call Giles, no call the doctor, no Giles, and get to the hospital. Where was the phone? She found it, pressed the first speed dial number, the Magic Box, and sputtered as soon as she heard Giles say hello.

"Come home, quick. Daniel has a fever."


End file.
